Black In Regret, White in loyalty
by Noble Reaper
Summary: Sorry, but I couldn't find scarlet blade as a subtype, so this was the best I can do. This is my way of saying good by to a game I really enjoyed. By the way, I'm using my fan made Chapter. So here it is. Rated T for now may change latter.
Black in regret, White in loyalty

They call me Chapter master Helsing, The Blackest Knight, and a possible son of the Emperor himself. I have ruled over the Darchon section, of the Imperium for one hundred years, but now the Emperor calls me, to another false Tera, one where humanity struggles to survive, and I may only go with two others, for now. The two I have chosen are Chaplain Thrax, and Sergeant Eshfin. The rest of the Chapter, and the Imperium have been alerted, now we go, to unify humanity, and lead them to victory, on this new world. *Eshfin: Sir, We are ready to launch when you are.* Excellent, Let's go, log end.

Chapter one: arrival

Alexander Helsing stood, on the bridge of his Thunderhawk gunship, looking at the results of the scans that had been taken of the planet. There were A.I., but that wasn't the main issue, he could deal with that near the end. The main issue was all the Xenos, and Mutants that were trying to kill off humanity on the planet. On top of that, there were two factions of humanity fighting each other for superiority. "How can they fight each other like that, when there are so many other threats?" He thought out loud. Chaplain Thrax spoke up, and said," Because they have not yet been rescued by the Imperium, Alexander." Eshfin spoke up, and said," Sir, a town is being attacked by mutants, they won't survive without our aid, what are your orders. " Bring us in, and arm up, we'll save em." Said Alexander, with a sigh. Eshfin quickly put the Machine spirit in control, and went to the back with Alexander and Thrax, to retrieve his weaponry, a bolt pistol, and a chain sword. By the time the Thunderhawk landed, the three were ready. From the perspective of one of the Defenders, it looked like more aliens had arrived, when the door of the massive craft opened, three metal Giants rushed out, and shouted," For the emperor! Black in Regret, White in Loyalty!" The Giants rushed the buzzard mercs with insane speed, with massive weapons, to big even for the strongest Arkana to wield. From the perspective of one the Mercs, it seemed as though the gates of hell had opened, and this was the result. Helsing, with his Power axe, and storm shield, had butchered ten mutants, and laughed, as one rushed him with a knife. He lobbed the bastards upper torso off, with his axe, Eshin, and Thrax had each killed ten mutants as well without issue, and now they were on the run. As they ran away, Alexander, shouted," Yes run you, abominations run, for tomorrow you all will die! All the defenders were in shock, no even the bravest Arakana dared approach, their saviors. Alexander took off his helmet, and said," Do not fear humans, for the Emperor has sent you aid, in the form of three of humanity's Champions, Astartes. I am Chapter master Helsing of the Black Knights." Finally an Arkana spoke up in fear, and said,"Who's the Emperor?" Alexander laughed, opened his arms, and said," I said, "Do not fear." But anyway; the Emperor is the founder of the Imperium, our monarch, the Savior of Humanity, the Victor of the great Crusade, the greatest warrior / spyker, in history. He has defeated gods, and demons alike. However, he has been confined to a device known as the golden throne for ten thousand years now. since his duel with primarch son, Horus, our primarch, near the end of the so called," Horus Heresy." Since then many things have happened that he would not have allowed to happen, if he could interact with the imperium." Before the Arkana could reply, a voice echoed through the minds of everyone there, it was the Emperor, and he said," I can be restored, and the way to do so is here, on this planet. Once I return, I will restore the Imperium to its former glory. As for the A.I. Known as Sati, and the Narak, leave them to me. Arkana, this world is not Earth, I know this, for my body is on Earth, for now. Alexander you may now call upon the Imperium to aid you in this crusade, but no other Astartes, for now." Alexander, and his battle brothers, were unphased, but everybody else was. The Arkana looked at Alexander, in shock, and said," Was that him? Was that your Emperor?" Alexander said," Yes, it was the Emperor. But what are the Narak?" The Arkana looked at him, and nervously said," The Narak are giant alien monsters that humanity lost a war against, in a last resort, humanity threw every super weapon it had against them, and what you see around us, is the result of that, three thousand years later. Do you think your emperor can really defeat them?" Alexander said," I know he can defeat them, like I said before, he has defeated gods". After that, Alexander got back in the ThunderHawk, and contacted the nearest imperial force, which just so happened to be the first three regiments of the Catachan jungle fighters(imperial guard forces from Catachan). Three days later, the Buzzards had begun another assault, but this time not even the three Space Marine were enough. They had managed to keep casualties minimal, but they were still being pushed back. Then out of nowhere, three Leman Russ Punishers Rolled up, and began to unleash hell with their gattling cannons. Artillery shells began to rock the ground, and create huge craters, then came the guardsmen, by the hundreds, shouting," For the Emperor!" Commissars shouted orders. Bullets met flak armor, and didn't even faze the guards men, but when they opened up with their Lasguns, the Buzzards began to get slaughtered. The buzzards brought in their mechs, which were annihilated by Leman Russ battle tanks. One of the Arkana Shouted," Are those Humans?!" The answer came from a Commissar, who said," Yes we are humans, and these mutants are nothing to us." He said this, while cutting a buzzard mad doc in half with a chain sword. Eventually one of the Buzzards shouted," We're routed, fall back!" Alexander shouted," Pursue them, eradicate the Mutants!" The defenders watched, as Humans not Neo Humans, or Arkana pushed the buzzards back, and began to pursue them. Meanwhile, on Macragge. The UltraMarines were gathered in prayer as their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman began to recover from his wound. Not even the inquisition could explain it. As far as anybody had known, it was impossible for the primarch to heal. After all, he was in stasis. Suddenly the ground shook violently, there was a bright flash of light, and he was gone, only having said one thing," I am need elsewhere for now." None of the UltraMarines spoke, they were in shock. Back on the false Earth, Roboute Guilliman, now awake, looked around at his surroundings. He was in some kind of makeshift fortress, built from scrap metal, and ruined, or outright destroyed Vehicles. Someone spoke up behind him, and said," Who the hell are… wait I bet that armor's worth quite a bit, why don't you give it to me, and I won't kill you. Roboute, just simply said," You can try, but you will fail." He then began to walk towards the exit of the fortress, the same person who had threatened him, shot at him, but the round didn't even scratch the Primarch's armor. Annoyed, Roboute guilliman turned around, to find a mutant aiming a pistol at him. With a sigh, he took a step forward, and crushed the mutants head. Back with Alexander, he and his men, had finally come within sight of the mutant fortress. The retreating mutants stopped, and one of them shouted," What in the fuck, are you?!" The answer came," I am Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the UltraMarines, mutant filth." Alexander, hearing this, felt the need, to rush forward with his axe, to the Primarch, to whom his chapter owed its existence. With a roar, he charged. Without mercy, he charged the mutants, cutting down any in his path. Soon the rest of the Imperial forces followed. Guilliman, having cut down ten mutant with his sword, saw an Astarte, in black and dark purple armor, who slightly resembled Horus rushing towards him. However this Astarte was loyal. Soon he was joined by the Astarte, who said," My lord, it is good to see that you have returned, but how did you get here?" Guilliman said," That can wait for later, but who are you?" Alexander said," I am Alexander Helsing, Chapter Master of the Black Knights." Guilliman nodded, quietly thankful that he had at least been found by the loyalist remnant of the Sons of Horus. The two warriors, fought further into to the fortress. Alexander suddenly raised his shield, and jumped in front of Guilliman, who was confused at first. But then the Astarte got sent flying, by an impact from a giant metal mace. Just as it was preparing to strike the primarch, Alexander stood up, and began to tear the mech's pilot's mind apart, with his own. The mech stopped its action, and seemingly deactivated. Just as Roboute Guilliman was about to ask Alexander what he did, the two were joined by Chaplain Thrax, and Sergeant Eshfin. Eshfin ran over to his former student, who was barely holding himself up, and said," Alexander, are you alright?" Alexander replied," Yeah, I'll be fine sergeant, give me a minute. Alexander recovered, and said," My lord, I am a spyker, that's a tale for another time." Guilliman nodded, and took the lead. Soon the fortress was drowning in guardsmen. The Imperial forces took no prisoners. Overall, it had taken the Imperials an hour too over well and exterminate the mutants, in the region. Guilliman looked at Alexander, and said," Is that all of them?" Alexander nodded, and said," Well all of them in this region of the planet. The Emperor said that it would be crusade to take this planet, and bring it into the Imperium." Guilliman said," Fair enough, but now you have some explaining to do. They went to a place out of earshot of the guards men.


End file.
